Just a Boy
by liadela
Summary: On her first day as part of the hospital's junior volunteer program, Molly meets the new boy in town, Stone Cates, Jr. One-Shot. Stone, Jr./Molly


"Mom, you didn't have to walk me up here."

Though it was Molly's first day in the hospital's junior volunteer program, she had spent more time than she cared to remember at the hospital over the years and knew the layout like the back of her hand. Even if she hadn't, her mother knew she always made sure to get detailed directions before going anywhere and would print out a map if necessary.

"I know," Alexis said as they stepped off the elevator. She reached forward, adjusting Molly's collar. "But you'll be driving in a year and I'll never see you again." She leaned back and gave Molly a once over. "Let me have this," she added, leaning forward to fiddle with the collar of her polo again.

"Mom," Molly groaned, looking around. Though she was only half-complaining, she was still conscious of other people being around.

"Okay, okay. I'm going …" Alexis started backing up, reaching behind her to push the elevator button. "Call if you need anything."

"I will."

"I'll be back to pick you up at 7:30."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can take the bus home," Molly said.

Alexis stopped, holding the elevator door open so she could tilt her head back and stare at Molly for a long moment.

"Fine," Molly sighed.

A big smile crossed Alexis' face. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Molly said, almost rolling her eyes. She waited until her mother disappeared behind the elevator doors before walking to the nurse's station to check in. "Hi, Epiphany."

Epiphany looked up. "Molly," she greeted, "sign in here." She pushed a clipboard toward her, getting right down to business. "I need you to take a some journals to Dr. Webber's office and then head to the Pediatric Ward. That's where you'll be spending most of your time." Epiphany picked up several folders and held them out to her. "Remember, always use your best judgement and if you have any questions, ask. Okay?"

"Got it," Molly said, putting down the pen and taking the folders from Epiphany.

"Good. And don't forget to sign out before you leave." Epiphany smiled. "Welcome aboard."

Molly smiled back. "Thanks, Epiphany." She adjusted the folders in her hand and turned to make her way to the Chief of Staff's office. As she approached the corner, she saw Robin walking with a boy she didn't recognize. He looked to be about her age and he was kind of cute.

"Hey Molly," Robin said. "I see Epiphany didn't scare you away during training."

"No, she didn't," she said with a slight laugh, her eyes darting between Robin and the boy. He had his head down but she could see he was sneaking glances up at her as well. Robin must have noticed because a small smile crossed her face.

"Molly, this is Stone," Robin said, gesturing to the boy. "Stone, this is Molly."

"Hi," he said, looking over at her shyly.

"Hi," she replied back, smiling.

"Stone just moved to town," Robin said. "He -"

"Dr. Scorpio to Trauma One, Dr. Scorpio to Trauma One."

Robin looked up at the sound of her name being paged. "Oh, Molly would you show Stone the rest of the way. He's going to the Conference Room."

"Sure."

Robin turned to Stone. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Robin."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She ruffled Stone's hair affectionately and glanced back at Molly, as she turned in the opposite direction, hurrying toward the trauma unit. "Thanks, Molly."

"You're welcome," she called back, her eyes still on Stone. "Um, it's this way," she said, gesturing down the hall.

He nodded and they started walking, Stone falling in step with her as they made their way to the conference room.

"So you just moved to town?" She cringed a little at her question; Robin just told her that he did.

But he didn't let on if he thought it was a dumb question. "Yeah, my Dad's job just transferred him here."

"What does he do?"

"He's a police detective."

"Really? Our families will probably be seeing a lot of each other then."

Stone looked over at her, one eyebrow arched curiously.

"Oh, my Mom's a lawyer and my Uncle Sonny is accused of a lot of crimes," she explained.

"Oh, okay," he said awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

"So, do you like it here?" Molly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. My dad is from here so he's really happy to be back and my Aunt Robin is here. We visited a few times when I was younger but I don't really remember much."

"Well, maybe I can help. I can make a list of everything you need to know – where everything is, where to go, where to eat – like Kelly's, they have the best desserts – and anything else you want."

Stone nodded. "I'd like that. I like lists."

"Really?" She was so used to people rolling their eyes at her lists, she was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her.

With a few more steps, they reached the conference room.

"Well, this is it," Molly said, pointing to the door.

Stone looked at the door and then back at her. "Thanks for walking me here. It was nice meeting you."

Molly smiled. "It was nice meeting you, too."

He reached for the door knob and twisted it open. "Bye," he said, stepping inside.

"Bye."

She tried to peek inside the room before he closed the door, wondering what kind of class he was attending. There were a few other young people already sitting around the table and a woman she didn't recognize standing at the front of the room, but she didn't see anything written on the dry erase board.

She quickly gave up, remembering the folder still in her hand, but was resolved to ask someone before she left.

After stopping by Dr. Webber's office, she went to the Pediatric Ward and spent the rest of her shift playing with the kids and reading stories to a captive audience. She had a feeling she was really going to like volunteering there.

She signed out slowly, wondering if Stone was still around. Whatever his class was, it probably wasn't as long as her shift. Still, her eyes scanned the halls, hopeful as she made her way to the elevator.

As she passed by the waiting area, she saw Stone sitting on a couch, staring forward into space. Hesitantly, she walked over to him. "Stone?"

He blinked once and shook his head slightly before looking at her.

"Molly, hi." A slight blush warmed his cheeks. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"That's okay, I zone out sometimes, too. I didn't expect to see you here this late."

"Yeah, my Aunt's taking me home after her shift. So I'm doing my homework." He gestured to the book lying open in front of him and the backpack next to him. "I have some catching up to do since I switched schools."

She noticed immediately how organized his backpack was, color-coded and labeled. It reminded her of her own. She looked back to his book. "That's the same biology book we use. Maybe we can study together sometime."

He smiled at her but before he could say anything, someone called her name.

"Molly?"

Molly glanced back to see her mother standing by the elevator, next to Robin. She turned back to Stone. "I have to go."

Stone nodded. "Will I see you next week?"

Her heart started beating fast. "Yeah, I'll be here."

He smiled at her as she turned. "Bye."

"Bye."

Molly said goodbye to Robin and joined her mother at the elevator. They stepped in and Alexis pressed the button to the ground floor. Molly could feel her mother looking over at her, concerned. "What?" she finally asked when they reached the parking lot.

"Nothing, nothing." Alexis paused. "So, Stone -"

"Mom, don't," Molly groaned as they reached the car. "He's just a boy."

"I know, I'm not. It's just -" Alexis hesitated. "Molly, Robin was telling me that Stone has autism spectrum disorder."

"Oh." Molly paused, thoughtful, as she settled into her seat and buckled her seat belt. She thought about their conversation, wondering if she should have known but realized she wouldn't have even known what to look for. Really though, it didn't matter. He seemed nice and she thought they would get along. Still, she did have some questions. She looked over at her mother as they exited the hospital parking garage. "Can we stop by the library on the way home?"


End file.
